New Found Love
by BlackWitchCurse
Summary: Elf were known to love once and once only for the rest of their long life, however, there are some lucky elf that get a second opportunity at love, a second opportunity at happiness. This is the case of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the name Bilbo Baggings could be clearly seen in his left wrist, the name of his new love. MalexMale, Slash.
1. Prologue

**Hello I'm back with a new story, this will be based of The Hobbit: the Battle of the Five Armies. The pairing will be Thranduil&amp;Bilbo 'cause I have always like the idea of them two together ever since I read the book and saw the movies. The story will be MalexMale, Slash, so if you don't like it or don't feel comfortable with this pairing then please don't read. The story will be based off the movies and the books so if you only saw the movies and see pieces that did not appear in the movie then it was probably in the book. **

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story who also love this pairing. **

Thranduil has had a long life, really long in fact, he had seen many things and known many more. Things rarely surprise him anymore and, dare he say it, life was getting quite boring. He could never have imagine for the life in him that a simple and ordinary hobbit would change that. Bilbo Baggings was something special, he was innocent but not foolish, courageous but not arrogant, polite and respectful. He wanted to know more about the Halfling. The first time he had seen the hobbit he had been surprise at the strange feelings he had gotten upon his entrance to Thranduil's tent. He didn't paid much attention then, he had been busy with other matters like the fact that the hobbit had been brave in giving the king's stone to Bard. He had tried to convince Bilbo to stay with them, and not only him Bard and Gandalf had try to reason with the Hobbit that going back to the mountain would be dangerous should Thorin find out, Gandalf had been the one to take matters into his own hands, calling out to a Men he told him to look for a room in which Bilbo could stay and only after Bilbo was out of earshot the wizard told the men to keep an eye on him and tell him immediately should the Hobbit attempt to leave.

Thranduil watched the Hobbit go with a feeling of emptiness inside him, although the reason for such feeling he did not know, after the Hobbit departed with the Men Gandalf left and so did Bard, leaving Thranduil alone with his thoughts. He could not explain the emotions that he was feeling this instant, he had heard about Hobbits before, had even seen their homeland although he had never held a conversation with one before. Now alone with his thoughts Thranduil thought back to the emotions he felt when he saw the Hobbit, he had wanted to protect him, to keep him safe and out of harm's way, wanted to make sure he was comfortable and in good health, taken care of, he had only felt like this two times before in his long life, when he first met his wife and when Legolas had been born and he had to take care of him by himself. But with his son had been a different kind of protectiveness, what he felt for Bilbo had been more like what he had felt for his wife, that day he first saw her, long oh so long ago. With a start Thranduil realized something and it was only further confirmed by a sharp burning pain on his left wrist, looking down Thranduil saw words forming on his pale and smooth skin.

-"No, it can't be possible"- Thranduil murmured in disbelieve, there was no way this could be happening yet here it was, the name on his left wrist, in the same place where the name of his wife used to be, in the same place where all elf first find out the name of their true love, their mate, their One. King Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood, known for his cold exterior, had been given a second change at love, at being happy once again and with non-other than Bilbo Baggins a Hobbit from the Shire, his new found love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story who also love this pairing. **

**Chapter 1**

King Thranduil remembered when his Mother first told him about the way elves loved. She told him that when the time came a name would appear on his left wrist, the owner of that name would be his destines love, and the name would be seen only after the elf had seen their mate, Thranduil remembered how her Mother had looked at his Father then, her face full of love and devotion. She told him that she had first seen her mate in one of her father's council meetings, after only a few moments her name appear on his wrist. An elf Love was for the rest of their long lives, very few elves were gifted with the blessing of a second name to bear in the hearts, and even fewer were gifted with a non-elf Love. Those whose Love was not an elf didn't always had the certainty that the feelings would be returned, not all of the creatures in Middle-Earth had the same customs as Elf did, although that rarely happened.

The Elvenking went back to the day he first met his wife, he had fell in love with her instantaneous, her strength and sorrow made him want to show her love and happiness. Such was his love for her that he even went as far as disobeying his father, Oropher, he proposed to Elerrian, his Love, but she refused, time passed and they saw each other again, this time when he proposed again she accepted. During the time they had been apart Thranduil was barely able to keep his sanity, such a rejection from his Love hurt so much. He loved her dearly but even their love for each other could do little to minimize their fights and arguments, they day she departed he was overcome with so much grieve and sorrow that he could not think straight for days.

Thranduil would always be thankful to his wife, for she gifted him with a child, his son Legolas Greenleaf, even if he rarely show it but he loved his son with all his being and it pained him to see Legolas mourn over a love not returned but Thranduil knew that the feelings he feels for Tauriel are not real. Tauriel herself has found her Love, that youngest dwarf of Thorin's Oakenshield Company, he had always favored Tauriel, threated her as her own child, she reminded him of his wife, when she was exile from Noldor and was trying to find a place in the world.

Now, sitting on his chair inside his tent Thranduil though about the new and current events, his right hand was unconsciously caressing his left wrist, were Bilbo's name was written. The Hobbit really was something special, and Thranduil had to admit that he truly hoped his feelings are returned. This felt different than with Elerrian, this feeling felt more innocent, more pure, somehow. A commotion outside broke off Thranduil's thoughts, standing up he went over to his tent opening thinking some of his elves had gotten into a quarrel with one of the Men. That was not the case however, running between Elf and Men alike was the men Gandalf had chosen as Bilbo's guard, fearing the worst he stepped outside he caught the men's eyes and waited for him to reach him before asking for the hobbit, his voice void of any emotions, although inside he was not as composed.

-"If I'm not mistaken you are supposed to stand guard in the room that was provided to the hobbit"- said Thranduil, his expression emotionless.

-"And I did until he disappeared, now tell me where is that man with the pointy hat?"- said the man demanding, at those words Thranduil felt his heart beat faster. –"Are you going to tell me where he is or just stand there."- The human continued

-"What do you mean by disappeared? - said Thranduil, anger coating his words, he saw the human take a step back apparently just now realizing who he was talking to.

-"He just wasn't there a-after I came b-back"- he said stammering, Thranduil couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward glaring down at the pathetic form of the human in front of him.

-"and why did you dare left him alone after it was clearly told to keep an eye on him at all times!- the Elvenking was never an impatient elf, he always manage to keep himself under control, but the pain on his chest was too great, and it hurt so much. Bilbo had gone back to the mountain, that was for sure, and Valdar knows what could happen to his hobbit should the king under the mountain find out about the stone.

The human was a shivering mess by now, opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the thundering voice of Gandalf. –"You I told you to keep an eye on Bilbo at all times!"- Gandalf said coming closer to them, Thranduil had to admit the wizard look intimidating, -"where is he? Please tell me he didn't go back to the mountain"-

-"Where else would he have gone, Mithrandir? He was reluctant to stay and at the first opportunity went back to the mountain"- interrupted Thranduil, his heart aching from the knowledge that Bilbo had preferred to risk his own life for a dwarf.

-"Does he not realize the gravity of this situation, Thorin's mind is clouded by the Gold Sickness, he will kill him!"- Thranduil agreed with the wizard but he could not, would not think about that, Bilbo had to come out of the mountain alive, he had to.

-"We attack tomorrow at dawn, I hope our Hobbit is still alive by then"- without another word Thranduil turn elegantly on his heel and get back inside his tent, despised his cold words Thranduil couldn't stop worrying about Bilbo, he wanted him back, be sure that he was safe and out of harm's way, hold him in his arms. –"I just found you my little one, and I'm not letting you go"- whispered the Elvenking looking off into the mountain, -"Thorin Oakenshield, if you so much as hurt my Love I will make sure you never get to see your kingdom again"- promised Thranduil, a deep anger and determination burning in his ice-blue eyes. Inside the mountain, unknown to the Elf, and Men alike was a small creature of blond short hair, and blue eyes debating whether or not his decision of leaving was the best choice, Thorin was slipping into his madness more and more by the second, and for the first time in many months Bilbo wished he would've never went out into this adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story who also love this pairing. **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT HAVING UPDATE SOONER BUT SCHOOL WAS HARD THIS WEEK, IM FINALLY IN SPRING BREACK SO I HOPE TO UPDATE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY.**

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo Baggings was not perfect, he had his faults and flaws, and he sometimes made poorly decisions, just like this one. When a wizard appear in front of him asking for someone to have an adventure with, he immediately said no, not him. Then dwarves started turning up on his doorstep, ravishing his home, getting all his food, and all of this happened just because Gandalf though he would be a perfect burglar. He had firmly decided that he was not going to go into any adventure, damn those dwarfs and their song of a kingdom and adventure. He knew it was going to be hard, that he would have to forget about his comfortable bed in Bag End, and many other things.

During the journey he had to face many dangers, trying to save the dwarves from a trio of mountain trolls, jumping in front of Thorin preventing Azog from decapitating their leader. Rescuing the company from the kingdom of the Elvenking had been a bit more difficult but he had manage, none of those things were considered treason however. But now, giving the Arkenstone to Bard the Bowman, even if it was to prevent a war from starting would be considered treason in Thorin's eyes and the rest of the company. Even knowing this Bilbo did not regretted his decision, he knew he had done the right thing and Thorin would thank him once he got rid of the Gold Sickness, if he ever does. He should've listened to Gandalf and stayed in Dale with the Elf and Men, even King Thranduil had asked him to stay, but he had to go back, see everything was alright and try to help in any way he could.

The company settle for the night, Thorin was down in the treasure rom once again, Bilbo sat away from the others, he was worried about what might happen tomorrow, he was hopeful that his plan would work, if things came to worse he would tell Thorin the truth, that it was him that give Bard the Arkenstone, since Bilbo jump in front of Thorin that night at the mountain peak their friendship had improved, maybe if he confessed Thorin would try to see reason. His thoughts started shifting towards the Elvenking, the King told him that Thorin would not be able to see what he did, that the Dwarf would see no reason behind the good intentions of the hobbit. What if King Thranduil was right? What if Thorin just ended up hating him? Shaking his head, Bilbo tried to clear his head from those thoughts, instead deciding to rest for the night, tomorrow would be a long day. As Bilbo lay on his side, his back against a wall, he felt a slight sting on his left wrist looking down he saw nothing but a slight patch of red, frowning he let it pass, as he closed his eyes the image of certain, blonde elf came to his mind, looking down at him smiling, it went as fast as it came, letting Bilbo wonder over his sanity for the rest of the night until, sleep came over and he sank into its blissful darkness.

The next morning the dwarfs woke up early, getting ready for battle, armed with the best weapons and armor, Bilbo still had on the vest Thorin had given him and Sting at his side, standing up he joined the dwarf, Bofur tried to make small conversation with him but even his fun and lighthearted humor could ease his nerves of the events to come. The company arrived at the gate in time to see the army of elves and men marching towards the mountain with Thranduil and Bard passing through the armies. His eyes were immediately drawn to the Elvenking, his beauty, even in times such as this, taking the breath away from those who gazed upon him. Bilbo had seen Thranduil before in his kingdom, back in Mirkwood, but he had not seen him look so angry before, his eyes held a burning fury in them, so strong that it send shivers down his spine.

He kept looking over the line of dwarfs as if looking for something or someone what it was he desire Bilbo wasn't sure but it was clear he could not find it. Thorin stood in the center of the company, suddenly Thorin took his bow and threw an arrow to the feet of Thranduil's Elk taking both the king and Bard by surprise. –"I'll put the next one between your eyes"- the company cheered at this, Bilbo saw as the king inclined his head and in a second they had arrows pointing their way, Bilbo with the rest of the company duck down behind the small wall of the gate, all except for Thorin who stood still, a new arrow pointing at Thranduil. Rising a hand the elves retreated their bows at their king's command.

-"We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted"- he said the last part smirking.

-"what payment? I give you nothing, you have nothing!"- Bilbo tried not to squirm in guilt, 'well here goes nothing' thought Bilbo looking down in time to see Bard retrieve the stone from inside his tunic holding it up for the dwarfs to see. –"we have this'- the dwarf gasped as they saw the king's jewel in the Bowman's hand.

-"They have the Arkenstone"- Kili said breathless –"Thieves! How can you have the relic of our home? That stone belongs to the King"-

-"The King may have it, all in good will"- said Bard putting the stone back in his tunic, -"but first he must honor his word"- Bilbo turned to look at Thorin waiting for his reaction preparing himself for what he was about to do. -"They are taking us for fools"- Thorin finally spoke his voice deep more sinister, -"a ruse, a filthy lie"- looking over at the armies of Men and Elf he shouted -"the Arkenstone is in this mountain, it is a trick"-

-"I-it's no trick"- Thranduil's head snapped up, he finally caught sight of Bilbo, he looked beautiful –"the stone is real, I give it to them"- Thranduil hold his breath, his Love had no idea what he was doing, Thorin could kill him because of his deeds. Listening intently the Elf could hear what was being spoken.

-"You?"- Thranduil couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair, Bilbo's life was at risk. -"I took it as my fortunes share"- said Bilbo tiling his head slightly. -"You steal from me?"- Thranduil was getting restless, Thorin Oakenshield was deep in his Gold Sickness he would see no reason.

-"Steal from you? No, no I might be a burglar but I like to think I'm a honest one"- Bilbo give a tight small smile -"I'm willing to let it stand against my claim"-

-"Your claim? You got no claim over me you miserable rat!"- Thranduil could not believe this was happening, his Love, his destines mate was risking his life in a foolish attempt to reason with the Dwarf king.

-"I was going to give it you, many times I wanted to but-" he paused, how could he continue without putting his life more in danger?

-"But what, thief?"- Bilbo decided that he was going to risk it, should luck be on his side maybe Thorin would see reason if not now maybe later.

-"You are changed Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would have never doubted the loyalty of his kin!"-

-"Do not speak to me about loyalty"- Thorin looked distressed –"Throw him from the rampart!"- Bilbo looked up at Thorin shocked, throw him? But, did Thorin not get the point that going to war was madness!? –"Did you not hear me? I will do it myself!"- Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the shoulder roughly and drag him over to the wall. –"Curse you! Curse the wizard that put you in this company!"-

-"I you don't like my burglar, please don't damage him! Return him to me!"- Bilbo had never been happier of the arrival of Gandalf and a certain elf below shared the same thought. –"You are not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you? Thorin son of Thrain"- Thorin let go of Bilbo and sneered down at Gandalf –"Never again will I make dealings with wizards! Or shire rats!"- Thranduil stopped listening to the Dwarf bickering putting all his attention on Bilbo, he watched as the blond dwarf and one with a funny hat helped his Bilbo up, the Dwarf with the hat putting his bod between Bilbo and Thorin urging Bilbo to go, managing to put him safe away from the crazed Dwarf. Thranduil bowed to try and repair his debt to that Dwarf, mentally thanking him for helping his Hobbit.

Beside him Bard the Bowman was saying something his attention however, was still on his Hobbit. Bilbo was climbing down the wall and jumping from rock to rock to get to solid ground. He stood next to Gandalf, the fear still inn his eyes, Thranduil wanted nothing more than to hold him, make sure his little one was safe, that he was alright. The arrival of a crow made him look up to the dwarfs, Thorin looked at it and then to the horizon.

-"I will have war"- suddenly the sound of a marching army could be heard, Thranduil looked to the horizon –"Ironfoot"- he heard Gandalf whisper, turning his mount he shouted to his kin in elvish turning towards the coming army, he would trust Bilbo in the hands of Gandalf.

-"Good mornin'! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...JUST SODDING OFF?!"- Dain Ironfoot said, the Men took a couple of steps back, they did not back out however. Gandalf steeped forward and stared speaking with Dain, Thranduil looked around looking for Bilbo. He was almost hidden from view by the Men he was standing with, looking to his right he beckoned two of his guards toward him. -"_Yes, My Lord"- _they said in unison, bowing their heads to him. –"_Take the Halfling back to Dale and keep him out of harm_"- the guards looked confused at this but said nothing, bowing their heads they walked over to Bilbo and bowed one of them telling him something, Bilbo looked surprised looking over to the Elvenking, Thranduil give a small smile and bowed his head slightly looking over to Dale, silently asking him to go. Bilbo swallowed and nodded once looking up to the elf guards, who got behind Bilbo and started making their way back to Dale.

If anyone else notice, they did not showed all their attention was on Ironfoot, facing the dwarf army once again he smirked as Ironfoot insulted him –"He is clearly mad, like his cousin"- he spat

-"Hear that lads? Come on, let's give this bastards a good hammering!"- Thranduil watched as his elf stared preparing for attack, the dwarf shouting in dwarfish to his kin. There was a sound of something big ripping the earth, all three armies turned to see earthworms coming out from over a hill, an army of orcs rushing out of them.

-"The hordes of Hell are upon us! To battle, sons of Durin!"- shouted Dain his army moving to the front, ready to attack. If Thranduil joined the battle elvish blood would be spilled, but so would be dwarf blood.

-"Thranduil! This is madness!"- He looked over the orcs and dwarfs, he hesitated before coming to a decision he would join the battle. Elf stared running in aid of the dwarf, using their battle stance to jump over the dwarfs and kill the enemy. A horn was blow and monsters came down over the hills, killing anyone from the opposite army. Thranduil watched as a fresh flood of orcs come, but their destination was not Erebor, they were heading towards Dale, towards the Men, towards Bilbo!


	4. Chapter 3

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story who also love this pairing. **

**I'm here with a new chapter, I hope all of you like it. Please leave reviews I would like to know your opinion of the story. **

**Chapter 3**

Bilbo followed the guards King Thranduil had ordered to take him back to Dale, he accepted to go with them he knew he would be just a burden to Gandalf if he stayed by his side, the wizard would fight alongside the dwarf and elves. When they arrived at Dale they were meet with the sight of injured men from the attack of Smaug in Lake Town, people were helping each other, men were looking for weapons to join the battle and women were looking out for the old, the injured and the children. King Thranduil's guards lead him to the center of the city, it looked like it used to be a market.

-"Shouldn't we try to help this people"- Bilbo asked looking up at the guards, the one that seemed to be more fluent in the common language responded.

-"We have specific orders from my King to keep you safe, Mister Hobbit"- the elf had a gentle musical voice. –"There is no danger in helping this people"- Bilbo give a small smile, if the elf returned he could not see it. –"and you are going to be following me wherever I go, I suppose?"-

-"That is correct, Mister Hobbit"- said the elf inclining his head slightly. –"Alright then! I can help"- Bilbo give a small rubbing his hands together and setting off to find who needed his help. He found a lost girl in the middle of the market looking for her mother, going over to her Bilbo told her he would help look for her. With the young girl following they made they made their way through the market, making a few stops here and there to help others. Bilbo was giving water to an old lady when the sound of a loud horn was heard, he looked over to the guards who had taken their swords out and were watching out for danger, the girl had taken a hold of his sleeve whimpering softly. Shushing the girl gently he looked at the guards worry in his eyes.

-"We have to find her Mother"- Bilbo looked around as if trying to see her through the rushing crowd of people.

-"And we have to keep you safe, Mister Hobbit"- Bilbo put a hand on his hips –"and you may do so while we look for this girl's mother"- which remind him –"what is your name?"- Bilbo asked turning to the girl with a smile. –"Olivia"- she said with a tiny voice, Bilbo smiled, he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the screams of humans as they started running towards him, he couldn't see what they were running from but apparently the guards did, getting a hold of Bilbo and Olivia they said they had to go.

Trying to keep up with an elf might have been the hardest thing Bilbo has ever done, they were agile, strong, and really fast. They were moving through Dale getting as far away from the enemy as they could. Gazing behind him, Bilbo could see it was an army of orcs attacking the city and monsters climbing the walls. The girl was crying softly beside him, he squeezed her hand briefly and continued to keep up with the elves.

-"Olivia!"- The shout was heard behind them, stopping in his tracks Bilbo turned to look at the woman, she was of middle stature and round in the middle her clothes seemed like they had been through better days and she was dirty like everyone else. –"Mama!"- Olivia let go of his hand and went running to her mother hugging her and burring her face in her stomach. She looked up to them and nodded her head in thanks, Bilbo smile and titled his head before he was grabbed by the hand again by one of the guards.

-"We need to go"- the guard said but then had to let go of Bilbo's hand as he and his companion attacked a group of orcs coming their way. Pulling Bilbo behind him the elf used his own body as a shield preventing the orcs from getting to him, Bilbo knew he would be of not much help, but if he could help then he would. Taking stink out Bilbo sliced across the face of an orc that had wanted to attack the Elf behind his back. The two guards and Bilbo where back to back as they fight it the coming orcs trying to get to them, there were too many, they had to get out of there or neither of the three would make it.

The guards seemed to think the same thing because they started moving forward Bilbo in the middle doing what little he could to help. They keep advancing when one of the guards yelled out in pain, the blade of an orc had pierced through his armor on his side, he fell down to his knees holding his side, Bilbo run to his side as the other elf killed the orcs getting to close to them.

-"You are going to be alright"- Bilbo told him putting a hand on his shoulder –"are you able to walk?"- The elf nodded he straight it up and pulled out the blade grunting in pain. Bilbo had to look away as blood pureed out his injury, standing up Bilbo helped him getting up his small hands on his waist trying to steady him, he let the elf put his hands on his shoulders to balance himself, when Bilbo was sure the elf would not fall he let go of him but stayed close by. The other elf was still fighting with the orcs but he was quickly being out run, suddenly the elf let go of Bilbo, pulled him back and as fast as lighting killed an orc ripping his head out of his shoulders. Bilbo could see his side was still bleeding and he was slightly bend over his side, his moves were a bit more slow not as swift as before. They started to move again but everywhere they went a group of orcs would be there, men and even women were fighting, killing as much orcs as they could, the corpses of dead people keep increasing, orcs, women, men, children, all laying dead on the group. There was too much blood, too many causalities, Bilbo felt dizzy swaying in his feet, _-"No! You are a Took! You can do this Bilbo"- _Bilbo mentally told himself, he keep helping the elves but there was only so much he could do, finally after what felt like hours the orcs keep decreasing in number until finally there was no more

Looking around he noticed the army of men that had left to Erebor had arrived along with part of the army of elves, they had helped defeat the orcs, there were still a few remaining but they were quickly being killed by the elves and men. The orcs had attacked two places at the same time, Erebor and Dale clearly thinking the three armies of elves, dwarves, and men would not join forces and fight against them. Bilbo had an idea of just who would be leading such an army, and he had met him before, Azog. Bilbo found a safe place where to rest taking the hand of the injured elf he lead him to the spot and told him to sit down.

-"what is your name?'- Bilbo asked gently, giving a soft smile. The elf took his mask out and smiled back, he had beautiful forest green eyes, his skin a soft glowing pale, that seemed soft if one where to touch it. Bilbo found himself comparing him King Thranduil, he was nowhere near as beautifully breathtaking as his King but he was beautiful no the less.

-"My name is Seron"- His voice was gentle, kind and like the sound of wind-bells, he smiled –"Well Seron you are going to be alright, I promise just try to hold on yes?"- Bilbo turned to look at the other guard to see him gone, he stood up looking around in circles, where could have the guard gone to? Looking back down to the elf he saw him grinning at him, Bilbo was confused as to what Seron could be grinning about. Seeming to read his mind the elf pointed with his head behind Bilbo, turning his neck to see Bilbo saw King Thranduil with five guards behind him, the last one Bilbo recognized as his escort.

The moment Thranduil registered where the orcs where heading he was on the move. Gently squeezing his tights Thranduil lead his Elk over to Dale, the moment he arrived at the entrance Orcs tried to attack him, Thranduil easily killed them cutting their heads off, his only objective in mind was to get to Bilbo. An arrow made his mount fell, doing a swift motion Thranduil manage to roll pausing for a second before attacking but his mind was somewhere else. He could feel his mate presence in here, where? He didn't know, but he will find him of that he was sure, as he started advancing Thranduil killed as many orcs as he could, especially does that dared get on his way to Bilbo. Only a few minutes had passed when Thranduil notice a quarter of his army heading hurriedly to Dale in the company of the men, soon the number of orcs started decreasing and Thranduil advanced toward the center of the city, he barely paid attention to the four elves that had taken over as his escort, he just kept walking only one priority in his mind. He could still feel Bilbo which was a good sign as it meant he was still alive. He didn't doubt the integrity of his elves in protecting the Halfling but he did doubted Bilbo in following orders, even if those orders were to save his life.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts by the arrival of Dagnir, one of the elf he had assigned to protect Bilbo, coming to a stop in front of King Thranduil he bowed his head in respect before speaking –"_My King, the Halfling is safe, Seron has been injured and the Hobbit has stayed with him over by the end of the city"- _Thranduil felt a rush of relief, he knew his Hobbit was alive but actually having confirmed was another, he tried not to let any of those emotions show though. That's when he registered another part of what Dagnir said, Bilbo had stayed with Seron by his own choice, a strange feeling of jealously washed over him which then turned to anger.

-"Lead me to them"- Thranduil ordered his voice hard, Dagnir bowed his head and turned to lead the way. When they neared to where Bilbo was Dagnir moved to the back, letting their King take the front. Thranduil saw Seron grinning at Bilbo and then pointing his head towards them, Bilbo turned and saw them, a huge smile across his face as he walked over to them.

-"King Thranduil, thank Valdar for coming, Seron has been injured please help him"- Bilbo stared up at the King's eyes silently pleading to him for his help.

-"Nestor, heal him"- said elf stepped forward and bowed before going to Seron, Bilbo following close behind. He knelt at his side being careful in not interrupting the Healer's work. Seron gasped when Nestor put his hands in his side, Bilbo toke hold of his hand, his eyes full of worry. Thranduil had to look away clenching his jaw, he was trying to control his temper, that _elf_ had manage to get the attention of Bilbo in just a small period of time. He knew Hobbits were kind creatures, always caring more for other people than themselves but that did not mean he was comfortable watching that happen and even less when it was someone else and not him that he was worried about.

-"_My Lord, Seron has been healed, it will take a while for the pain to go away but the wound it's not open anymore"- _said Nestor standing up and bowing to the Elvenking. Thranduil looked down to see that Bilbo was looking off into the distance, following his line of sing he realized he was looking as Thorin, his nephews, and one other dwarf were going up the mountain to Ravenill.

-"What is he doing?"- He heard Bilbo ask to no in particular, Thranduil looked back down to Bilbo only to see the same glint of worry in his eyes, again for someone who was not him and a dwarf none the less.

-"Do you know where Gandalf is?"- Bilbo asked looking up at him with wide eyes, he noticed he was still holding Seron's hand, Thranduil wondered if he even knew what he was doing.

-"I do not, Master Baggins"- Just as King Thranduil said this the voice of Gandalf has heard calling him.

-"My Lord! Disperse this force to Ravenhill, the dwarf are about to be over run. Thorin must be warned"- Gandalf looked distressed, from the corner of his eye, Thranduil saw Bilbo get up and went to stand between them looking from one to the other.

-"By all means warn him, I have spent enough elvish blood in defense of this in curse it land. No more!"- Thranduil made to leave but the voice of Bilbo stopped him.

-"I'll go"- Thranduil looked at him surprise, and he was not the only one.

-"Don't be ridicules. You never make it"- Gandalf said a bit of fear tinting his voice, this made Thranduil look at him, the wizard did care about the Halfling.

-"Why not?"- Bilbo was looking determined in going. –"Because they will see you coming and kill you"- Gandalf tried to reason with him.

-"No they won't"- Everyone looked doubtful at this. –"They won't see me"-

-"It is out of the question"- Thranduil couldn't help himself in saying, he would not let his Hobbit die –"I will not allow it"- Bilbo looked up at him and give a small smile.

-"I'm not asking for any of you to allow it"- He said this looking over at Gandalf and Thranduil, with that he give them a last look before turning and running away disappearing out of sing behind a broken column.

Gandalf looked at Thranduil for help but there was not much he could do, he was torn between going to the aid of his Love and what was best for his kin. He could not ask his kin to risk their lives for him and a Halfling when so many had already given up their lives.

Looking at one of Signir he commanded him to gather his forces, the elf followed the order immediately taking out his horn from his armor and blowing it, the sound resounding through the city, Thranduil then looked at Nindir commanding him forward.

_-"Lead this forces back to Mirkwood, take the injured with you, let Nestor heal as much of them as he can but do not let him waste him energy. Once you are back to Mirkwood they can be tent properly, let the ones in the battle field I will take care of them"-_ Nindir was one of his wisest elf he trusted him with almost everything, if someone had to take notice of his new predicament it had to be him. Nindir gazed at his King's wrist questioningly, his eyes widening slightly at his confirmation before giving a small smile and nodding his head once Nindir bowed and started to follow his orders. –"_If you see my son, tell him to go with you, he may take Tauriel if he wish to"- _Thranduil said his gaze far away as he wondered for his son's wellbeing.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Mithrandir who looked at Thranduil with surprised eyes. Thranduil avoided his gaze as he went the opposite way of his army, the wizard following close behind. Together the two killed any orc that crossed their way, they soon got to the battle field and Thranduil saw as his elves kept fighting never stopping.

-"Radagast"- Gasped Gandalf as he saw the brown wizard bring with him the eagles, Thranduil saw as from one of the eagles fell a creature bigger than any other in midair the creature transform into a huge bear immediately killing going against the new group of orcs that had been ready to join battle. The eagles soon started helping in decreasing the number of the enemy, victory was soon approaching, although there would be no feast to celebrate for many elf, men, and dwarf blood had been spilled at the hands of the horrendous creatures.


	5. Chapter 4

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story who also love this pairing. **

**Please review I accept suggestions about the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Moving quickly Thranduil made his way over to Ravenhill, when he got there his eyes were drawn to the ground he stared searching for someone, two very important persons in his life. He was hoping not to see them fallen however, his son Legolas and his love Bilbo. Legolas had ignored his summon, preferring to stay by Tauriel's side than follow his Father's orders.

As came upon a cave like structure he heard steps in front of him, he looked up to see his son Legolas. He looked well, obviously not injured, he looked surprise of seeing him but it soon turn to a look of relief.

-"Father, you are well"- Legolas smiled, the King could not help but return the smile as he went and enveloped his son into a hug. It had been many years since he had express his love for his only child through touch, but after having expected to see him dead on the ground he could not helped. Legolas seemed just as surprised, he returned the hug however, holding on tight to him.

-"I am sorry for disobeying you Father"- Thranduil shushed him softly, holding him at arm's length.

-"Do not apologize my son, you did what your heart asked you to do, you followed your heart"- Legolas looked down at his feet. –"What is it that bothers you?"- Thranduil asked concerned.

-"I realized that Tauriel is not who my heart seeks"- This surprised the Elvenking, then who? –"I do not know who is destined to win my heart but it is not Tauriel and I am not Tauriel's. She has already chosen the Dwarf Prince and he her."- This fact actually made Thranduil smile, Tauriel was a good elf she deserved to be happy.

-"The dwarf has been injured however, Father"- Thranduil looked at him with understanding in his eyes. –"You wish for me to save him"- it was not a question but Legolas responded anyway. -"Yes"-

-"Take me to them"- Thranduil let go of his son and followed him as he turned a corner and they came upon a scene that sadden the king's heart. The dwarf was on the ground, his breathing rapid as he looked up at Tauriel with such love and devotion in his eyes that it was painful to look at, they looked up upon their arrival.

-"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas"- Said Tauriel bowing her head, she made no move to stand however, softly petting the dwarf hair as his head rested on her lap.

-"Tauriel"- The king greeted her before coming to stand close to them, kneeling beside the dwarf. –"May I?"- He asked pointing to the Prince's wound, the dwarf let out a shaky breath and nodded once, closing his eyes tightly as the elf touched his wound. The skin had been pierced by what was obviously the blade of an orc, right below his heart not causing any fatal damage but damage none the less.

-"It has to be cleaned and healed properly, otherwise it will get infected"- Turning to his son he said –"Legolas help him up, take him to Dale, see if there are any healers still alive, otherwise word have to be send to Lord Elrond asking for his help"- Thranduil got up and looked at the dwarf debating in asking for the Halfling or looking for himself. Deciding against it he looked at his son –"_Take care of him, and any other that has been injured, try to set up a healing area in Dale, use my tent if necessary"- _A though then crossed him head. –"Where are the others of Durin's line?"- Asked Thranduil looking at the only one he had seen so far.

-"F-fili, my brother was with Bilbo last time I saw him. Thorin went to find Azog"- his word were hard to understand, his breath shallow. Bilbo was in the company of the other dwarf, meaning he could still be alive, looking at the three creatures in front of him he ordered –"Leave"-

Without waiting for another word, Thranduil turned on his heel and went on his way to look for Bilbo. He found him not long after surrounded by corpses, his face pale, and his body unmoving, he fell to his knees beside him not minding all the blood that covered the ground. He couldn't be dead, he could still feel him reaching out a hand he cupped Bilbo's cheek, his skin soft and warm. He was still alive, releasing a breath he hadn't know he had been holding, he looked his little one over and there was no wound evident except for the crack in his head. Taking Bilbo in his arms he hold him against his chest as he got up and made his way over to Dale being careful of not hurting Bilbo more.

Arriving at Dale, Thranduil stared in shock, the whole city was in chaos, children were running crying for their parents, women helping as much as they could. Those who were in good shape and didn't need any immediate assistance were helping in handing out water, the old, the children and the women their priority. He saw the elf and dwarf were helping too, they were not just helping their own, and all three kin were helping each other. The brown wizard, Radagast, and Gandalf there too, healing those with minor injuries so they could then help the rest.

A group of men and elves were coming from the battle field bringing with them the ones that were still alive. His son had done a good job at setting up a healing camp, the sound of horses was heard making everyone within the city go silent. Thranduil tighten his grip on Bilbo expecting danger but none came leading the group of elves was Lord Elrond behind him the best of Rivendell healers, and in the middle of it all, a wagon full of supplies.

Lord Elrond looked gaze with Thranduil, his eyes moving to the creature in his arms, immediately he went to his side, getting off his horse and coming to stand in front of the Elvenking.

-"What happened to him?"- He asked reaching out a hand to touch his forehead, he looked up waiting for an answer.

-"I do not know, I found him in Ravenhill unconscious"- Thranduil didn't like the fact that Elrond was touching his Bilbo but he was a great healer and therefore had to let him.

-"_Go help the injured, Men, Elf, and Dwarf alike"- _Lord Elrond said looking over his shoulder to his kin. Without another word they separate into three groups, the first group handing out food and water with the help of the men, the dwarves helped the second group in setting up tents, the last group going from person to person healing their wounds.

-"Bring him"- Lord Elrond said and turned around going inside the first tent in their path. Once inside Thranduil set Bilbo down on a cot staying at his side, reaching a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen on his forehead. He paid no attention to the elves still in the tent, he only had eyes for Bilbo right now. Lord Elrond knelt by their side looking at the Elvenking with suspicion in his eyes but said nothing, he looked over the cut and began to work.

-"What is your interest in the Halfling?"- Elrond did not look at him, his eyes still in Bilbo as he worked on his head.

-"I was given a second opportunity"- Thranduil told him softly caressing his check with the back of his hand. This made Elrond pause and look up at him, singing Thranduil lift his sleeve and showed the name to him, he could not keep it a secret, he did not wanted to keep it a secret. Looking back at Bilbo he admired his beauty, his gold brown hair fell down to his face so soft to the touch, his pale soft skin, and his full lips although a bit pale, he wondered if they were soft too. His pointy ear like that of an elf, everything about him was beautiful, Thranduil smiled if something he loved the most was beautiful things and Bilbo was just perfection beauty.

Lord Elrond continued to work on Bilbo, a bit shocked at the love already seen in Thranduil's eyes. He had not hesitated in accepting this new love, it seemed like the Hobbit had been able to melt the cold heart of the Elvenking. When he was done he looked at Thranduil only to find him gazing down at Bilbo, a small smile on his lips, he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him but sadly he had to deliver the sad news.

-"Thranduil, I have healed his injury he has a mild concussion and it will take some time for the wound to close but he"- Elrond looked down at Bilbo with a sad look on his face, such a brave and innocent creature to suffer the consequences of battle. –"He has fallen into a fever sleep which I do not when he will wake up of"-

-"Is there a possibly of him waking up?"- Thranduil did not look up, he kept caressing Bilbo's cheek.

-"Yes, but how long that will take cannot be determined"- Thranduil nodded and said nothing more, his gaze still on Bilbo. Taking that as his clue Elrond got up and went to the aid of others that needed his help, leaving Bilbo and Thranduil on their own.

Once Elrond was gone Thranduil bend down and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead closing his eyes. His little one, his beautiful love was in something similar to a coma, only worse much worse, the fever will cause hallucinations of his worst fears. He stayed like that for a few moments just holding him, his lips still in his forehead, eyes closed, and his heart arching in pain. He had failed him, he had failed Bilbo he should have never let him go or should have gone with him, and now he was here because he couldn't save him.

-"You should not blame yourself, My King"- a voice behind him startle him. He turned around to see Gandalf standing in the entrance of the tent leaning on his staff a wary smile on his face. –"There is no one to blame but war itself, throughout the journey Bilbo showed the company how brave and strong he is, I'm sure he will get through this, My King"-

Thranduil looked back down at Bilbo the guilt still consuming him despite the words of the wizard, although he truly hoped Mithrandir was right, that his Bilbo would wake up. He intertwined his fingers in his blond curly hair, so soft between his fingers, Bilbo shifted in his sleep, leaning into the touch whimpering slightly, his cheeks flushed with fever. Thranduil shushed him quietly, his free hand reaching out to cup his cheek, he smiled when Bilbo leaned into his touch letting out a sign of contentment.

-"I never thought I would live to see the day where an ordinary Hobbit of the Shire would melt the cold heart of the Elvenking Thranduil"- the booming voice of Gandalf startle the Elf who had forgotten he was not alone.

-"Bilbo is no ordinary Hobbit my old friend, I'm sure you know that more than anyone else, for it was you who choose him to form part of this quest"- Thranduil was still smiling when he looked up at the wizard, he let out a soft chuckle at the stunned look he give him. –"I am as surprised as you Mithrandir, with just a few moments in the company of Bilbo and I know it would destroy me if I lose him"-

-"You won't Thranduil, Bilbo is strong and it seems he has already accepted you, even if he is not aware of that right now"- Gandalf give a pointed look to where Bilbo had snuggled against the hand that was on his hair a small smile on his lips. –"You should rest, My King, I have taken the liberty of claiming this as your private tent"- With that Gandalf left the tent humming under his breath slowly. Thranduil smiled for once he will follow the orders of someone else, removing his armor he slowly laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around his little one, his heart give a flutter when Bilbo give out a sign hands gripping his front ropes, his head resting on chest. Thranduil closed his eyes resting his cheek on his hair, he was overwhelmed by the emotions flowing through him, he loved how Bilbo fit perfectly in his arms, so warm and soft, so perfect and beautiful, pressing a soft kiss to into his curls Thranduil let sleep take over him.

Thorin woke up with a pain in his chest, he manage to open his eyes with some effort his vision unfocused, blinking to clear his vision Thorin looked around he was inside a tent beside his all around him where dwarves, elves, and men all lying in cots being attendant by elves. Thorin noticed the elves where from Rivendell, it seemed Lord Elrond had come to aid the injured, looking beside him Thorin saw a familiar blond head.

-"Fili"- Thorin's voice sounded raspy due to not having it used in some time. He tried to stand up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking to his right he saw Balin, he was leaning over him a small relieved smile on his face.

-"Try not to move lad, you got quite the wound there"- Balin said getting a cup of water from beside him, he helped Thorin lift his head and put the cup to his lips, after Thorin drink all the water he cleared his throat.

-"What happened to Fili? Where is Kili? And the rest of the company? How are they? And Bilbo what happened to Bilbo? Where is he? I have to go see him, take me to him"- Thorin said all this in a rush attempting to stand up again and once again being stopped by Balin.

-"Thorin you need to calm down, you can't go anywhere like that, you still have too much to heal"- Balin didn't removed his hand from Thorin's shoulder this time holding him in place. –"Now Fili got injured on his left shoulder, he is going to be alright he just needs rest and time for the wound to close completely. Kili is beside Fili he was technically saved by the she-elf, she helped him kill the orc attacking them however, he got a cut on his side"- Balin explained calmly trying to not upset the Dwarf King. –"The rest of the company is fine just a few bruises here and there, there was no casualties from the company, although I cannot say the same for the rest"-

Thorin looked at him with confusion, then he finally understood what Balin was talking about, there had been many death, many families who had lost a loved one, they are lucky to have made it out alive. A thought then entered his mind, -"What about Bilbo?"- He asked quietly no sure of how he should be feeling, he knew that what he did to Bilbo was wrong, the hobbit had only been trying to save them all from war but Thorin had let himself be blinded by the Gold Sickness, he knew that was no excuse for his actions however.

-"Gandalf and Lord Elrond were here a few moments ago, I asked them about our burglar, Lord Elrond himself attended to his injuries, he said he received a hit in his head which give him a mild concussion but he is stable"- Balin said he was avoiding Thorin's eyes by the end of his explanation.

-"What else, Balin? What is wrong"- Thorin was getting irritated, why won't Balin just say it and be done with it?

-"Thorin, Bilbo fell into a fever sleep, Lord Elrond does not know when he will wake up, but how long it will take for that to happen he cannot tell"- Balin give out a sign and continue –"Bofur asked them in what tent he staying but neither Gandalf or Lord Elrond would tell us, Gandalf said he would keep us updated on Bilbo's recovery but he would not reveal his location, Lord Elrond said it's for precaution"-

-"I am not surprise, I did after all hurt our burglar"- Thorin said looking away from Balin, guilt eating away his insides. He could not blame the elf and the wizard for wanting to protect Bilbo, he would do the same thing.

-"Blaming yourself won't help in anything Thorin, and I'm sure Bilbo doesn't blame you either, he would not have risked his life to warn you about the coming army if he did. He wouldn't have like to know that all his efforts ended up with you drowning yourself in blame and pity"- Balin said with a firm voice making Thorin to meet his eyes. Thorin opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a groan coming from beside him, turning his head he saw Fili open his eyes looking around he made it to sit up but failed his head hitting the pillow.

-"Fili do not move it will make the pain worse"- Balin spoke from his right. –"Everything is alright, the battle is over, and the company is all well and very much alive"-

-"And Kili, what happen to him? Is he alright?"- Fili asked his head turn to his left looking at his brother worry clear on his face.

-"I-I'm alright"- a small pained voice said, it took them a few seconds to realize it was Kili the one who had spoken.

-"Kili! Are you feeling alright? Does something hurt? Want me to call someone?"- Fili just like Thorin, said everything in a rush attempting once again to sit up, Balin signed they had to be related.

-"Fili I am fine, just sore in my side, where is the rest of the company?"- Kili asked looking around the tent as if they were there somewhere. Standing up Balin clapped his hands together and put them behind his back.

-"I'm going to tell the rest that all three of you are awake, do not try to stand any of you"- Balin said with a pointed look at the three dwarves lying in the cots, before turning and walking out of the tent. While Balin was gone Thorin filled Kili and Fili with everything Balin had told him, their reactions went from outrage to sadness when Thorin got to the about Bilbo, anger at the wizard and elf that did not told them where Bilbo was, and sadness at what had happened to their hobbit. Just as they were about to make another nasty comment they were interrupted by the sound of the other dwarves coming in to greet them.

-"Thorin"-

-"Fili"-

-"Kili"-

-"You are awake"-

-"I told you they were going to make it"- Thorin wasn't sure who said what, the voices of the dwarves filling the tent and making the healers and some of the patients look their way.

-"Keep your voice down, there are other people resting in here"- Thorin reminded them, which made everyone quiet down and sit in a semi-circle around Thorin, Fili and Kili.

-"I'm glad to see you awake"- said Ori with a kind smile on his lips –"You had as all worried that, some of us though it would take a few days for you to wake up"-

-"Hey, you know no orcs could finish us"- Said Kili looking indignant but his eyes were shining in amusement.

-"Maybe no orcs could finish you but maybe a certain Elf will"- Dwalin commented making everyone laugh. They continued like that for a while until two healers came and ordered everyone out saying they had to let the patients rest. They changed each of their bandages, rubbing a salve to their wounds minimizing the pain, when they were finished they went to attend others, a moment later another elf came to give them food and water, helping them sit up so they could eat.

After they finished eating Fili and Kili started talking between themselves letting Thorin dell in his thoughts. Thorin wanted to see Bilbo, but he couldn't move until he was fully recovered, during their talk with the rest of the company Nori had said he was trying to look for Bilbo so far he had no such luck. Despite Balin's words Thorin could not stop blaming himself, it was his fault that Bilbo could not wake up, and if he hadn't exiled him maybe he could have convinced him to stay inside the mountain or at least stay with him during the battle protecting him as best as he could.

If Nori manage to find the location of Bilbo he would make sure to go and see him himself, tell him how sorry he is even if Bilbo could not hear him. Repeating it to him again and again and when he wake up keep telling him, he would not ask for Bilbo's forgiveness, Thorin did not deserved it. The least he could do is just show Bilbo how sorry he is for his actions, during the journey Thorin had grown very fond of the hobbit, at the beginning of the quest he had embarrassed and humiliated the hobbit with the hopes he would return to the Shire, where he would be able to stay safe out of the darkness and danger of the world.

When Bilbo had thrown himself between the orc and Thorin, he could no longer ignore the Halfling, he started threating Bilbo better, always very protective of him. It got to the point where he could quite openly call Bilbo his friend, and he hoped that once the quest was over that his friendship with Bilbo could change to something more. If he ever had a small chance of that happening there was none now, even if Bilbo did forgive him it would be hard for the hobbit to trust him again, and surely even harder to love him. Thorin for the first time in so long felt like crying for all the wrong things he did, he did not cry however, instead he closed his eyes and forced his mind to clear out of all thoughts letting sleep claim him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story who also love this pairing. **

**Please review I accept suggestions about the story.**

**Chapter 5**

Thranduil woke up to a pain filled gasp, at first he was not sure where the sound came from until he felt the small body he was holding to his chest twitch. Alarmed he sat up and looked down at Bilbo, his face was full of sweat, his breathing shallow and his was twitching slightly, his was whimpering quietly. Bending down Thranduil touched his cheek only to take it back at the high fever he had, immediately he went to look for something to lower his temperature, finding a concoction already made he went back to the cot and very careful lifted Bilbo's head up placing the vial to his lips. After Bilbo had finished half the bottle he placed it beside the bed and stroked Bilbo's cheek, his other hand running through his wet locks.

-"_Ssh, my love, you are alright, I'm here with you I won't leave you"- _Thranduil spoke gently in elvish, he noticed how Bilbo started to relax into his touch, but he has started shivering, laying back down Thranduil gathered Bilbo in his arms, covering them both with the warm and soft covers, it was a cool night.

-"It's alright my love, you are safe, and no one can hurt now"- Thranduil said resting his head on top of Bilbo's. His arms were around his little one holding him tightly against him, one hand rubbing his back up and down. The elf had started to hum under his breath, every now and then a whimper would leave Bilbo's mouth, and what seem like words, although he could not understand them.

-"_Plea-please, Though-Thorin"- _Thranduil froze, his whole body tensing at the sound of Bilbo's voice, he tried not to let his anger and jealously get the better of him. –"_Don't leave me, please Thorin"-_ Thranduil continued humming under his breath whispering sweet non-sense in Bilbo's ear, there was nothing else he could do. It was one of the effects of the Fever Sleep, hallucinations and nightmares that could not be distinguished between real or fake.

-"_NO! Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone please"- _Thranduil could feel Bilbo's tears, his heart broke in that instant, all he wanted was to protect and make Bilbo happy, seeing him in this state, so broken and so vulnerable was painfully breaking his heart.

-"You are not alone, my love"- Thranduil couldn't help himself, he buried his face inside of Bilbo's neck, his voice broken –"You will never be alone again, I'm here and I always will be"- For the second time in less than an hour Thranduil froze, Bilbo's arms had moved around his shoulders, his face buried under his chin, he could feel his warm breath against his collarbone making the elf hold back a shudder, his stomach fluttering.

-"I will stay by your side little one, and no one will hurt you again"- Thranduil whispered holding the hobbit tight against him. He would not let anyone hurt Bilbo again, no matter what he had to do to prevent that from happening.

_He felt dizzy, all around him was darkness. Darkness as far as the eye could see, nothing below his feet and nothing above it. It was hot and cold at the same time, there was no space or time. There was pain, a lot and confusion, Bilbo didn't know where he was, he just knew that he shouldn't be here, but he didn't know how to get out. _

_Bilbo knew it had been quite a while since he got here, he could recall the battle and being hit in the head by an orc, but the rest was darkness. Bilbo stared walking, however it looked like he was just standing in place moving his feet, there was nothing to guide him. Slowly blinks of white started to appear and he was back in Mirkwood, the Black Forest, they were walking in circles, suddenly the spiders attacked, the company fight them off, but he got injured, Bilbo let out a small whimper. _

_He touched his side only to feel it wet, looking at his hand he saw blood, the hobbit with wide eyes raised his head to ask for help, the company just looking at him. Thorin sneered and looked down at the hobbit knelt on the ground._

_-"Leave him there"- Thorin smirked –"He is even more useless now than he was before"- Turning on his heel Thorin continued walking, the company right behind him without a second glance at Bilbo._

_-"No, no, please come back"- Bilbo tried to stand only to fall back down again in agony. –"Plea-please, Tho- Thorin"- Bilbo tried again his voice coming out in a pained whimper. –"Don't leave me, please Thorin"- Bilbo tried to stand up again, holding on to a tree, this time he made it a few steps before he fell down to his knees again. –"NO! Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone please"- Bilbo shouted weakly, falling completely to the ground Bilbo curled into a ball letting his tears fall down._

_Suddenly he felt warm all around him, it was as if someone was holding him, the first time since Bilbo got in this place that he has been able to feel other than pain and cold. He could feel arms around him, holding him tight, opening his eyes all he could see was hair, and it was a blond rich color. He then make out the form of a shoulder, it was covered with a silver tunic. The form was discarded, not really there but still real enough Bilbo could feel warm breath on his neck._

-"You will never be alone again, I'm here and I always will be"- _the voice sounded familiar to Bilbo, it was warm and full of emotion, he felt safe. Raising his arms, Bilbo tentative circled them around the creature's shoulders, when it didn't disappeared under his touch the hobbit buried his head in the side of the creature's neck, right under his shin. Signing contently Bilbo closed his eyes, barely registering that the pain on his side had gone away. He was almost drifting off when he heard the whispered words of whoever this creature was, -"_I will stay by your side little one, and no one will hurt you again"- _And for some reason Bilbo was alright with that, he give a small smile as his eyes drifted shut._


	7. Chapter 6

**Spoilers alert: to those who have not yet seen the movies or read the books there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, or/and LOTR, all the credit for that goes to the author, I only own the story and the idea. I do this out of pleasure without any benefit, besides the opportunity of giving a new story to those who also love this pairing. **

**I am so sorry for not having updated sooner I was in a vacation but now I'm back! YAY! Anyway so here is a new chapter I hope you all like it, please leave comments with suggestions or anything you would like to tell me but please go easy on me its my first ThranduilxBilbo story. Love to you all, hope you like it please follow and review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Legolas was conflicted, he knew his father more than anyone else, he had seen King Thranduil without his façade, he knew when his eyes betrayed him and reflected what he was feeling. He had seen a glim of fear and hope when the name of one of the company was mentioned by the Dwarf Prince, Legolas did not know who that person was, once he had gotten the dwarf settled into one of the tents he asked. Apparently the name Bilbo Baggings belonged to a Hobbit who had traveled with the company of the dwarves to be their burglar. Kili, is the name of the dwarf, told him about the act of bravery the Halfling did, he told Legolas how Bilbo had given the Arkenstone to the Bowman Bard in an attempt to prevent a war from happening. He was practically the reason why Men, Elves, and Dwarf united forces against a common foe, a small and very brave hobbit. However, that did not explain the interest his Father has in Bilbo, surveying the scene around him, Legolas made sure everything was being taken care of before going to look for King Thranduil.

-"_Prince Legolas"- _Legolas stopped and turned around with a bring smile upon his face, it was Lord Elrond who had called him.

-"_Lord Elrond what a pleasure to see you here, I suspect it was Mithrandir who send word to you about our situation?"- _Legolas said with an amused smile gripping Lord Elrond's forearm.

-"_Indeed, I must say your situation is much worse then I suspected"- _his expression grim as he looked at all the injured and the many more who passed away.

-"I thank you for your help my Lord, as well as those of your elves"- Legolas bowed his head showing his thanks.

-"Thank me not Prince Legolas, my help will always be offered and given to those in need"- Lord Elrond looked at Legolas for a few moments –"Have you paid a visit to your Father since the end of the battle?'- Legolas looked at him strangely, clearly confused by the question.

-"I was on my way to look for him'- Lord Elrond nodded and started walking in the direction Legolas had been headed indicating with a tilt of his head that he wanted Legolas to follow.

_-"What has your Father told you of second chances?"- _Legolas looked at Lord Elrond but he was staring straight ahead, not looking at him.

_-"He told me how rare is for an Elf to receive the blessing of a second opportunity at love. He explained how it was the duty of the Elf to cherish them"- _He said frowning, gaze far away as he remembered his Father telling him that when he was still an elfling. –"There is meaning behind the question my Lord, may I know what is it?"-

-"How would you feel if it was King Thranduil who has been blessed?"- Lord Elrond stopped in front of a tent, a secret smile adorning his features, -"I will see were else my help is required, farewell Prince Legolas"- and with a small bow he turned around leaving Legolas to stare at his back wondering about the conversation they just had, shaking his head Legolas entered the tent only to stop at the sight. Thranduil was knelt beside the cot, his body blocking the view of however was laying in it. He was putting what seemed to be a wet towel on their forehead, whispering sweet nonsense in elvish, inclining his head slightly to the right all Legolas could see was a patch of light brown hair.

-"_Father"- _Legolas called letting his father know he was there. Thranduil stop what he was doing and glanced behind him, a smile on his lips as he stood up and walked over to him, taking his son in his arms and looking him over.

-_"You did a splendid work, my son"- _To say Legolas was surprise was an understatement, his father was kind and caring with him but since he was just an elfling he hadn't shown his love for him openly like he did now. A small groan from behind them made Thranduil turn and immediately knelt beside the cot making shushing noises, Legolas walked over to the cot kneeling beside his father. His attention was immediately caught by the creature laying in it, he had delicate features but was obviously male, he had light brown hair, pointy ears, and tiny.

-"He is Bilbo Baggings of the Shire, a Hobbit"- His father said as way of explanation, his eyes never leaving the little one's form. – "He received a blow to his head leaving him with a small concussion but he fell into a Fever Sleep as a result"- It didn't took long for Legolas to put the pieces together, connecting what Lord Elrond told him with his father current actions.

-"You have received a second name to bear. Master Baggings is your new love"- it wasn't phrased as a question, yet Thranduil nodded his fingers intertwined in Bilbo's hair. –"I am glad for you Father"- Legolas said sincerely looking at his Father, he saw the relief pass through his eyes, the tension immediately leaving his shoulders, it was then that Legolas noticed how much his father already cared for this small creature and how much he feared that Bilbo would not be accepted by his son. Thranduil had a small loving smile on his lips as he looked at Bilbo, Legolas couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

-"Are you going to tell him when he wakes up?"- Legolas asked sitting back and letting his Father take care of the Halfling, he had never seen him direct his attention to anyone else but him. It was an unusual thing to witness but not unwelcome if someone deserved a second chance it was his Father.

-"I will wait until he is capable of handling such news, I do not wish to scare him away"- Thranduil look over at his son. –"I will accept which ever his decision might be"- There was uncertainly and fear in his eyes, however as quickly as it had come it was gone. –"I do not wish to make him chose between me and – however else he might have in mind"- Legolas frowned.

-"You think he might already love another?"- Thranduil signed and bowed his head, -"Who could he possibly love?"-

-"Thorin Oakenshield"- He said simply, his eyes were still on Bilbo yet far away, as if he were remembering a past event. –"When Bilbo give the Arkenstone to Bard, the way he spoke so dearly of Oakenshield give of the impression that he cared about the dwarf as more than a friend in the company"- Thranduil signed shaking his head as if to clear away his thoughts. –"For now I will keep him here and take care of him for as long as he stays this way. I do not want the dwarves to find out where he is just yet, what Bilbo did is considered treason after all."-

Legolas looked down at the hobbit laying down in the cot, so pale and still one might think he's sleeping if you ignore the small whimpers escaping his lips. Such a small creature, so fragile and gentle looking, Legolas hoped he would correspond to his Father's feelings, it just what he needs a person to take care of, someone he can love and cherish, but if Bilbo were to reject him. Legolas feared his Father would fall into a great depression from which he would not be able to help. He did not wish to see his father like that again and worse this time, Thranduil already suffered too much with the death of his wife another lose like that would destroy him.

-"How many of our elves perished?"- Legolas startle at the voice of his Father distracted with his thoughts.

-"To many to count, all the bodies are being kept separate from the rest until we can give them a proper burial"- Legolas said quietly, his voice mournful.

-"Tell our kin we will say our final farewell to those who perished tonight, we will give them a more proper ceremony once we are in the palace"- Thranduil said looking at him.

-"_Yes Ada"-_ Legolas stood up bowed and left the tent leaving Thranduil to his thoughts. He feared his son's reaction when he found out about Bilbo, yet his Son had taken it rather well reliving some of the worry off his shoulders. However the most important thing, of whether or not Bilbo would accept him, still reminded a mystery. Thranduil would need to leave soon, his presence was needed in the burial of those who perished, leaning in he kissed Bilbo's forehead softly one of his hands stroking his cheek gently. He stood up and made his way over to the back of the tent making himself presentable, just as he was wondering who could watch over Bilbo in his absence an elf called him from outside, letting him in Thranduil saw it was Nestor.

Bowing he addressed the King _-"My Lord, Prince Legolas send me, he said you might need my assistance, are you injured My Lord?"- _It was then that his eyes fell upon the form of the hobbit in the cot, his eyes widening slightly as he went to his side and inspected the bandages. –"_I believe it's him the one in need of my assistance"- _He said with a small smile as he looked up at Thranduil, the King nodded appreciating his son's actions in sending Nestor to take care over the hobbit, that made a though come to mind.

-"_Why did you stay? I thought I had made it clear that all shall leave back to Mirkwood"- _It wasn't said in anger just a hint of exasperation at not having his orders followed and curiously.

-"_Nindir told me to stay he said my help would be needed here"- _Nestor responded but his attention was somewhere else, in someone else, a hobbit actually. Thranduil watched as Nestor laid a hand over Bilbo's forehead and muttered some words that's even with his hearing Thranduil couldn't hear. A light blue light surrounded Bilbo before fading, Nestor then looked back up at him.

-"_He will wake up soon My Lord, but there is a possibility that he might have memory lost for a while. He will remember with time, he is a strong Hobbit this would kill any other mortal"-_ Thranduil could only stare at Nestor in shock before regaining his senses and clearing his expression. Thranduil was torn between feeling relieved and heartbreak, in one hand Bilbo was going to wake up soon on the other he might not remember Thranduil at all.


End file.
